Wish of Innocence
by Tristan-Shadows
Summary: Danny's life has changed and not for the better.This will be a slash story. with pairing as followed DannyDash, SamTucker, VladMaddie. Abusive and dark with alot of pain for danny.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

A black haired boy, with broken blue eyes, sat rocking in the corner of a darken room. His skinny arms wrapped protectively around his knees, which were tucked under his chin.

His naked body, a mass of cuts and bruises. From the bags under his eyes you could tell he hadn't slept in a very long time.

His rocking slowed, then stopped completely, as the sweet darkness of unconsciousness took him away. His face relaxes as he slumps against the wall, but his dreams are anything but peaceful. The horrors of his waking hours returning in dream form.


	2. A new life

Chapter One

Danny's life changed completely a week into summer break. Jazz was finally off his back and on her way to college in London. And Danny couldn't wait to free. It had taken a lot to get Jazz to stop 'helping' him.

Danny had a lot of free time on his hands as of late because Sam and Tucker had started dating a few weeks ago and ghost activity, well there wasn't any. Not even the even annoying box ghost. His parents hadn't been fighting ghost lately either, they were to busy fighting each other.

Maddie had been offered a job over in Japan and Jack refused to let her leave their ghost hunting business. Maddie wanted to make money and become a respectable scientist. There was no way she could do that working with Jack.

This is where Danny's story begins.

Danny had gone out with Sam and Tucker to the Nasty Burger. Danny was actually very happy when they invited him to hang out. Of course now he was less than thrilled. Sam and Tucker were kind enough to inform him that they were going to Hawaii. And when they said them they meant each other. Sam's rich grandmother was just dying to meet Sam's boyfriend. They also told him that they wouldn't be back until the new school year, so they would see him in two months.

Danny came home to an empty house after his 'wonderful' lunch date with the two people who use to care so much about his. "Hello!" Danny's voice echoed through out an almost empty house. "In here Daniel," came the reply from the living room. Entering the room with caution, he was still caught of guard by a swift punch to the stomach. That single punch sent him hard in to the wall and quickly stole his breath away.

As he sat there gasping to fill his lungs with precious oxygen, he raised his face to catch a glimpse of his attacker. The hulking shadow of his father filled his line of vision before Jack grasped a hand full of Danny's think black locks and lifted him off the floor. Jack held him up to eye level and with his free hand began punching Danny in the face, in the stomach, anywhere he could reach.

Every hit his father landed on him sent a cry of pain though the room followed by the begging of a young boy wanting to know what and why. "Please! Stop! DAD!" Danny begged piteously. That last word caused Jack to hit him even harder. "You are no son of mine. You drove her way, she wont becoming back. And it's ALL YOUR FAULT." Jack emphasized those last three words by dropping Danny and kicking him in the gut until he heard a satisfying snap of breaking ribs. Grabbing his hair again, jack began dragging Danny up the stairs to his room. The whole painful way up Jack repeated over and over, "you will pay for running Maddie away, you will be my slave." Once they had reached Danny's room, Jack tossed him in with such force that he hit the wall. And a trail of blood followed Danny as he slid down the wall in into the recesses of his mind.

Chapter two.

When Danny awoke hours later, the first thing that he noticed was the metallic copper smell of dried blood. The agony of his injuries hit him next and hard. What little food he had choked down during lunch came rushing back out as quickly as humanly possible. That of course caused his broken ribs to ache worst that when he first came to. He lay there letting the pain wash over him in intervals for longer than he could keep track.

He thought about going ghost, only to stop the pain for just a little bit. However, he knew that he couldn't risk his father finding out that secret, so he lay there till sleep took its claim on him.

Minutes or hours later, Danny was woke to the sound of his door banging open and his father coming in. "You're a wake, good." Jack was grinning sinisterly, the Fenton belt in hand. He quickly grasped Danny's wrists in his hands and dragged him to his iron bedposts. With zip ties that you would use in the garage, he tied Danny's hands to his bed, with his back facing him. Jack then proceeded to remove Danny's shirt by ripping it off his already blooded body.

"Form now on you are my slave. That means you will cook and clean and garden and do anything else I demand of you. But I have to make sure that I will have an obedient slave, so every time you displease me you will be punished." Jack said with anticipation. The first blow of the belt brought up a welt the second drew blood. After a few moments of just hitting him, Jack began drilling in to his son. Repeating that he was a slave and that he would only stop when he was sure that Danny knew his place in the household.

The pain became unbearable when Jack moved the belt to allow the large buckle to hit and dig into Danny's flesh. He wished for nothing more than to disappear. Glad that he didn't need his 'war' cry anymore to go ghost. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on going ghost. But nothing happened.

"What are you? Say it!" Jack raged, coming down more forcefully.

"Tell me what you are, what you will always be!" "A slave." Danny mumbled, the pain severe. "Whose slave?" Jack said with a twisted smile. "…your slave…" Danny managed before passing out. "That's right." Jack proclaimed and left Danny to his moment of peace.


	3. A long summer

Hey everyone. Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope that more of you will review. Thank you opal () For your review I hadn't even thought aboutthat. I also want to thank animegurl088and Ebony Phantom for being my first two reviewers. Well here's chapter three.

Chapter Three.

Danny awoke hours later to numb hands and a searing pain through out his back. With his hands still tied to the bedposts, all Danny could do was wait until his father returned and released him. Danny eventually drifted off to sleep, still in the very painful and uncomfortable position.

When morning came Jack returned and cut Danny loose. "Go make my breakfast and don't you dare take any of my food. You will eat at the end of every day and only if I am satisfied with your work. Though I'm sure I can find another way to punish you." Jack ordered Danny.

After he was finish making breakfast Danny quickly began work on his very long chore list. Danny spent hours down in the lab cleaning and organizing all of Jack's experiments. Of course while he was down there he made sure that the ghost portal was safely secure and tightly shut because Danny knew that ghost hunting was going to be out of the question for a long time. If after only on day he was this weak and powerless then he would be is serious trouble if a ghost attacked.

After finishing the lab he sat to work making lunch for his father before returning to his chore list. The living room was next and that was a quick clean up. All he had to do was vacuum and dust. This took longer than usual because of Danny's most resent injuries. Next came the gardening outside in the hot sun, which really sucked because he could do nothing to cool off. No taking his shirt off and no quitting.

When dinnertime rolled around, Danny was beyond exhausted. After his father finished most of the dinner, Danny was allowed the left over. He ate quickly before finishing the last chore of the day cleaning the kitchen. When he finished, Danny went to his father to have him look over all the work to make sure everything was up to par.

Jack fitted Danny with a collar and slipped on a leash. "Just want to make sure that my pet says with me." Jack laughed as he dragged Danny around the Fenton household, inspecting all his work. With the tour finished, Jack led Danny to his bedroom and tied his leash to the bedpost. "There is dust and dirt through out the lab, weeds still in the garden and the kitchen unsanitary." Jack summed up. "Now you must learn a lesson in completing your chores and doing them right."

The blows rained down on Danny, covering his face, his arms, his chest, and stomach. He did his best to shield his face but the leash prevented his escape. When his father finished, Jack released him and left the room telling Danny to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The rest of the summer was spent cooking and cleaning and getting beaten for every imperfection that Jack could find in Danny's work. He never believed that he could ever want to go back to school so much. Jack was careful about beating Danny. After the first week he reframed from hitting him in the face so as to keep the bruises hidden. That meant that he hit other places twice as hard.

With summer finally over, Danny hoped for some peace while at school.

* * *

Sorry So Short Chapter 4 will be longer. 


	4. Sixth Period

Chapter 4.

Danny walked to school, ok more like he limped to school, glad for once that Sam and tucker weren't around to ask any questions. It hurt to move, to walk, and to breathe. His life seemed dark and dull, yet he was alive and for that he was thankful for.

The first thing that he did when he arrived at school was to place his very well constructed mask of lies on. And to walk very slowly so as to not cause too much pain.

After stopping in advisement for his new schedule, he headed to his first class of the day. Math.

He sat there and listened to the teacher explain what they would be learning this year and then proceeded to work on the review of last years work. Since neither Sam nor Tucker shared math with him, he wasn't distracted and asked questions. By the end of first period he felt like he could fly. He finally understood what was going on in math.

Throughout the day all his teachers took notice of his increased attention span and how much effort he put into his work. They all hoped that it would last.

Sam and Tucker were only in two of Danny's classes Gym and a new elective on Human Relation. They didn't even share the same lunch. But Danny was beyond fine with that. Maybe this year he would be able to pull up his GPA.

The day was all most over with only two periods left and he should have known that it wouldn't last.

Dash hadn't made any attempt to cause Danny bodily harm even though he was in over half of his classes. Sixth period was Mr. Lancer's elective class.

The class filed in slowly, reluctantly. Everyone was sharing his or her wonderful exciting summer vacations. Well, almost everyone. Both Danny and Dash entered silently and alone and took their seats quickly.

"Settle down class," Lancer began the class, "Well since you are all so intent on hearing what your neighbor is saying then you should enjoy the only project that we will have for the whole year." Some groans were heard but many looked at it as being the only project. "Let me give you the full detail of what this project will entail. You will be working with a partner, I will be choosing the pairings." This time the whole room was over powered by the groans of unhappy students. Lancer was notorious for pairing up the most unthinkable people. "Your task will be to get to know your partner. You will learn what makes them who they are and what makes them that way."

"This project will count for half your final grade and it will go on all year. The last week of school you will each give a detailed report on your partner. You will also write a paper on your self. That is how I will grade you at the end of the project, by the similarities in your reports."

The class could do nothing but sit there in stunned silence as Lancer continued to dish out the projects details. "You will all take notes on your partner and keep a journal of your thoughts and feelings through this project. Mondays and Wednesdays will be partner ones turn to share and Tuesdays and Thursdays will be partner twos turn. Every Friday I will come around and check your journals, not read them. Only your partner can read them. And you will inform me of your progress."

"Well since that's finished let's start the pairing. When I call your name please move to sit next to your partner, keep in mind that these will be your permanent seats and partners will not be changed. Okay, Paulina and Tucker, Sam and Quan, Dash and… Danny."

Both Dash and Danny sat up straight and stared at Lancer as if he had grown an extra head. Indeed, the whole class seemed to think Lancer was off his rocker for that last pairing. Everyone then turned to see what Dash and Danny would do. Nobody moved and the only sound was Lancers voice drifting off when he noticed his students were distracted.

"Class! What seems to be the problem?" Lancer asked in frustration. Quan was the first to recover his voice. "You just paired up Dash and Fentonia," still in disbelief. "They will, well, Dash will kill Fentonia before the weeks end." Quan laughed in anticipation, while many others simply nodded in agreement. "Baxter! Fenton! Get in your seats now and let me finish." Lancer steamed.

Dash was the one who finally got up and moved next to Danny, Who could only sit in shock of how his day could go from good to miserable so quickly. Lancer finished naming partners and gave them there first assignment. "Everybody turn towards your partner. If I called your name first for the pairing then you will go first today. Just introduce yourself, full names, and talk about your family." Lancer instructed then moved around the room to monitor progress.

Danny and Dash sat there for five minutes without looking at each other before Lancer yelled at them to get to work reminding them that if they failed this project they would fail the class. No extra credit.

Dash finally began. "My name is Dash Alexander Baxter. I have an older sister, Kate, who is a psychologist like my parents. My father has in office in the next town that he and my mother run together. They hope that I will become a psychologist like them, but I really don't want to." Through his little speech, Danny wrote down the whole thing. As Dash finished his last sentence the bell rang signaling the end of the period.

"Okay class, tomorrow will be your partners turn to talk. Have a nice day." With that said Lancer released them to there next class.


	5. Home again

Chapter 5.

The class rushed from the room, none faster than Danny did though. Once out the door, he remembered that gym was next. This was going to suck even worst than HR with Lancer.

Man was he right.

As he got his new locker open and put his backpack inside, Quan and Dash were coming closer. Danny was about to go find a quiet place to change unseen when Quan and Dash shared a quick glance before shoving Danny, hard, against his locker. Then they went of to there own lockers laughing the whole way.

Danny stood there gasping, his ribs aching terribly. After about a minute or two he continued on to the bathroom to change.

Since today was the first day of gym, they wouldn't really be doing anything till tomorrow. But, oh joy, today would be a dodge ball day.

" Okay Ladies," Coach Jones yelled, putting her whistles to her lips, "on the count of three. One, two, pweet." The whistle sounded and surprise, surprise the members of the football team were the first to get the balls. And bodies scattered in every direction, trying to escape them.

Danny ran and dodged and remained unharmed. The numbers dwindled till only Danny, Dash, Quan, and three other football players were left. Quan, and three of his teammates held four of the balls. Danny had only one. Danny quickly aimed and fired, doing what nobody had ever done before. He hit Dash, knocking him out of the game.

Quan quickly retrieved the ball, then nodded to his team members. Danny was pelted by four balls some hitting his chest others hitting his back. Quan still held the remaining ball. Getting as close as he dared, Quan aimed and threw the ball nailing Danny in the face.

Thanks to his summer and his fathers games, he didn't let a sound escape his lips. Not even when some of the girls gasped as he reached up to touch his nose. From the familiar pain, Danny knew it was broken. The rush of blood just confirmed it.

Coach Jones blew her whistle then signaled Sam and Tucker over. "Manson, Folley, take Fenton up to the clinic then hurry back to class. Quan, I know that was intentional. You will receive one-week detention. Of course you will be excused for football practice. We had better win this year."

If looks could kill Danny would be dead. Quan leaned closer to some of his buddies and began plotting revenge.

Danny on the other hand, was glad to escape gym class early. He was also glad that his nose had begun bleeding because one of his wounds on his chest had opened back up. The whole walk up to the nurses office Sam and Tucker walked in front of Danny Holding hands and planning there date for the weekend.

Once there the nurse gave Danny a cold pack, then did something that Danny wished that she hadn't done. She called his father to come pick him up.

When Jack arrived, he spoke softly to the nurse to see if Danny was all right. Carefully watch her expression to make sure that Danny hadn't said anything about his other injuries. When he was sure that his secret was safe, Jack gently picked Danny up. Or so it looked like he lifted him carefully. Jack purposely brushed his hand across one of Danny's newer injuries, holding in his pleasure of having so much control over his sons existence.

They reached the Fenton assault vehicle quickly. Were Jack glanced around before shove Danny in the trunk. "Can't have you ruining the inside of my vehicle." Jack laughed, closing and locking the trunk. Even though space was tight Danny managed to fall asleep. Completely forgetting himself.

His father grabbed him jerking Danny from his peaceful sleep by the scruff of his neck. "Well, What are you waiting for? You have a lot of chores and I want Dinner in Two hours. Steak dinner. Well? Get to work!" Jack yelled into Danny's face then threw him in to the living room, laughing when he heard the sickening sound of bones crunching.

So Danny began his chores then worked on dinner. All the while thinking, "Why didn't I tell? Why didn't I say anything?" and hating himself the whole time. After serving his father he continued to work until his father finish leaving minimal scrapes of food for Danny to eat. Thankful for anything Danny wolfed down his meager dinner before cleaning the dishes. Danny headed up the stairs to prepare for his punishment.


	6. Black and Blue

I am so very sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. Since I was a senior I got out of school almost two weeks early. I have been working M-F 9-5. So I haven't had very much time for anything. Falls to the floor and begs for forgiveness. Enjoy.

Black and Blue.

Hours later Danny struggled to his feet, heading towards the bathroom to investigate the damage his father inflicted. He shut the door as quietly as possible and turned the lock insuring his safety for the moment.

Slowly and carefully he began peeling off his tattered clothes, the dried caked blood coming off with it. Carved into is chest by his 'master' was a word that Danny really despised. Slave.

His face looked like some one had hit him with a base ball bat. Though that wasn't far off, His father's fists were just as hard. He could easily play that off as what Quan had done at school, but he would have to wear long sleeves for a week at the least. Jack had decided to use the lighter from the Fenton assault vehicle to burn Danny's arm.

Turning on the water to a luke warm, Danny began washing away his blood. Every drop of water felt like fire on his arms and chest. He couldn't hold back the tears of pain, fear, and sorrow, as he stood there thinking. 'What's wrong with me? Why didn't I tell anyone? Why me?' That last question he asked himself often for less important reasons but it seemed to have taken on a whole new meaning. Carefully he washed his body, removing the rest of the dried blood, careful not to remove the scabs that had formed.

Stepping out of the shower Danny bandaged his arms and taped up his chest before drifting back to his room knowing that he would have to be up in less than an hour to make breakfast for his father. He lay there till his alarm went off trying to think up a lie that would be suffice should any body ask about his long sleeve shirt. The pants were ok but it was still getting as hot as 80 degrees during the day.

Danny stood at the stove making his fathers breakfast still trying to come up with some good excuses. He was so preoccupied that the bacon began to get a little crispier than his father liked it. Quickly he scooped it out and tried to hide the bacon by covering everything with syrup just like his father liked his breakfast.

"Here is your breakfast, Master." Danny said, placing the food in front of his father. Then he bowed before settling down on the floor till breakfast was finished.

"Slave," Jack whispered, "Stand up" Danny knew what was coming, standing up slow with his mask in place. "You burnt the bacon, didn't you?" Jack stated, loving the look of fear in his slaves eyes as he worked up the courage to answer him. "Yes sir, I'm sorry Sir." Danny replied, head bowed, unseeing eyes pointed towards the ground. "You know what this means. I'm sure you will remember not to burn it again." Jack told Danny as he dragged him to the stove, turning on the front burner. When the coils were cherry red, Jack grabbed Danny's already bandaged arm, unwrapped a small section and place it against the stove.

Wanting to hear him scream, Jack held his arm there for 15 seconds before Danny screams filled the house, bouncing off the sound proof walls. When Jack released him Danny's arm was shinning with blisters already, the pounding unbearable.

The smell of burnt flesh and hair filled Danny's nostrils causing what little food that still remained in his stomach to come back up. Thankfully he was right by the sink so he wouldn't have to clean it up.

"Clean yourself up and get to school. And remember, not a word to anybody." Jacks laughter followed Danny up to the bathroom where he applied some of his mother's burn ointment. With a little luck the blisters wouldn't burst. Carefully he bandaged his arm again and splashed cold water on his bruise face.

Grabbing his backpack and gently putting it on, Danny headed for school unaware that Quan would be waiting with a very unpleasant surprise.

When he arrived at school he was grabbed by one of the name less football player and dragged to the broom closet. Quan was there waiting and laughed when he saw Danny's bruised face. "Well looks like Fentonia has been punished enough for the moment." Quan laughed as he shoved Danny into the closet and locked the door. Danny sat there for an hour before the janitor opened the door. "Thanks." Was all that the janitor heard as Danny rushed to get to the end of first period, if only to turn in his home work.

Sixth period was there in no time, and Danny's chest and arms were killing him. "Well, what are you waiting for, you know your assignment." Was all the instruction that Lancer gave the class. "Come on Fenton. It's your turn today." Dash reminded him. "My name is Daniel Elliot Fenton and I would prefer to be called Danny, not Fenton." Danny began spitting out his last name like it was some nasty disease. "My mother is currently doing research in Japan about space technology. Jazz is in London, I have no clue what she is studying, just that she has this wonderful boyfriend that she wont stop talking about." Danny ended.

Dash sat there for a moment waiting for Danny to continue. When he realized that was all he was going to say he asked a question. "What about your father?" Dash watched as Danny flinched at the mention of his father. "What about him?" Danny replied stiffly. "Well, what about his job, anything." Dash asked getting annoyed.

After a brief contemplation Danny answered. "He's been developing some new 'toys' to experiment with." Danny's voice devoid of all emotion. "What kind of toys?" Dash asked, not sure why he wanted to know. "You know things that will… make him happy." Danny whispered, gulping at the thought.

Dash stared at him before opening his mouth again. "Where do you fit into there life?" meaning his families busy schedule. "I Don't. I am only here to be my _fathers_ pu…" Danny sopped abruptly, realizing what he almost told his worst enemy. "Your fathers what?" Dash asked not letting the way Danny referred to his dad slip past unnoticed. The bell rang and Danny stood to make a run for the gm, only to have his wrist grabbed by Dash who wanted an answer.

The reaction was totally unexpected. Danny yelped from pain and fear at being grabbed. Dash released him so fast that Danny ended up on the floor, much to everyone amusement. "Fenton! Baxter!" Lancer yelled about the laughter, "detention after school for 1 hour."

No one was close enough to hear Danny whimper at the thought of what his father was going to do when he wasn't home to make his dinner. Nobody but Dash, who leaned over to help pull Danny to his feet. Once he was up he was out the door like a shot.

* * *

next update will be with in a week. A new story soon. 


	7. Gym

Well I know that people have been impatient for this chapter. I understand. After I lost a friend in a car accident I've had a bad case of writers block but I think I'm better now. Well I hope you enjoy.

Gym.

Danny couldn't bare to think of what is father, no master, was going to do when he didn't arrive promptly after school. Whatever punishment he was going to receive, Danny knew that it was going to be very painful.

After grabbing his gym clothes, Danny headed to the bathroom and waited till it was almost empty before changing quickly. Little did he know that Dash was watching him carefully. Glancing left then right to be sure the coast was clear, Danny gently unwrapped his arm.

'Damn,' Danny thought. The blister had burst and his arm ached terribly with every beat of his heart. From where Dash was hiding, he could just make out the look of pain on Danny's face and the shinny redness on his bandaged arm.

Funny Dash hadn't even noticed earlier that Danny was wearing long sleeves. Wondering what he was hiding, Dash quickly came out of his hiding place, only to have the gym teacher pop his head in to tell every one to get out to the gym.

Danny managed to listen to the instructions for the period. They had to climb the rope to the top of the gym. "Who ever doesn't make it today will try again tomorrow, and the next day and the next day until every person has made it to the top. If you manage to do it in your first try you will move on to something new tomorrow." Coach informed the class. "When I call your name at least come up and make an attempt. Baxter, you're up first."

Dash walked up to the rope and without much struggle climbed to the top and back down. "Good job Baxter, Foley your up." Tucker didn't even manage to get off the ground, which most, no, everyone expected. They weren't expecting what happened next. "Fenton."

Danny walked up to rope, his head filled with nothing but the pain he was in. When he raised his arms to grasp the rope he could feel his chest tearing, and the soft trickle of blood sliding down. Then something wonderful happened, Danny felt light as a feather, as he pulled himself up, one hand at a time.

To say the least, everyone was surprised that he had made it all the way up. But when his feet were back on solid ground he felt so heavy that he swayed. When the coach placed a hand on his shoulder he tried not to flinch. "Fenton, are you alright?" She asked. When Danny gave her a confused look she nodded towards his shirt.

It looked as if a dark color paint had been poured down his front. "Yes. I'm fine. May I please be excused?" Danny rush out of the Gym not waiting for an answer. Shaking her head she proceeded to call out names. By the end of the class only two people had managed to reach the top. Dash and Danny.

Meanwhile, Danny was in the bathroom, after he managed to make a block out of a broom he stripped off his shirt and saw the blood mess that was his body. Grabbing some paper towels he wet them and began cleaning himself up. After rinsing his shirt the best he could he slipped it back on and waited till it was time to dress back out.

'Wonderful. Now I get to go to detention.' Danny thought as he grabbed his bag and escaped the crowd of teenagers rushing to get the hell out of there. 'This was just another wonderfully exciting moment in my life.'

Well tell me what you think. I also want feed back as to how far you want me to go with the abuse. I can write anything.


	8. Detention

Hello every one. Sorry it took so long. Had such a bad case of writer's block. It took me getting fired from one job and starting a new one to find my muse again. (She was trapped in my desk. She survived on old cheetos.) Well here it is.

**Chapter 8. Detention.**

Danny arrived in Lancers Classroom with a few minutes to spare. Taking a seat in the front row, Danny laid his head down and prayed for the day to be over. Dash arrived moments later. Picking the seat next to Danny, Dash sat and just stared at him. He couldn't understand why he would be hiding such a bad injury. How did something like that happen anyway?

Lancer entered the room, momentarily putting a stop to Dash's train of thought and causing Danny to slowly raise his head.

"Ok boys, it's seems that you have some problems working together. I know that you have had problems in the past, which was one of the reasons I paired you two together hoping that you could work everything out on your own. What I want from you two, for this detention, is to talk to each other. Reach some kind of understanding. I will not have you two fighting all year in my class. It gets very tiresome. Now I'm going to leave the room so that what ever is said will be between both of you. However I will be close enough to here yelling. If there is any yelling, This one detention will turn into a months worth. Do we have an understanding boys? Lancer finally asked. Dash and Danny both nodded. "Good. I'll be back in 15 or 20 minutes to make sure you haven't killed each other. Talk nice." With that Mr.Lancer got up and left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Dash returned his gaze to Danny, who was staring down at his desk. A few minutes pasted in a strangled silence.

"WHAT!?," Danny finally snapped, "Would you stop staring at me already. Nothing is going to happen really!" Dash shook his head, like he was coming out of a trance. "Geez Fenton, I was just thinking. Didn't know it was a crime." Dash sneered.

"I told you, don't call me Fenton. I HATE that name." By this time, Danny was out of his seat and pacing, and growing louder with every work he said. " I HATE who it represents. I HATE HIM so much. I HATE…" Danny didn't get to finish the sentence, because Dash way now out of his seat and had a firm hand placed over Danny's mouth.

Leaning close to Danny's ear he whispered, "Are you trying to get us in even more trouble. I DO NOT want a months worth of detention, just because you can't keep your voice down!" When it was evident that Lancer must not have heard, Dash told Danny, "I'm sorry about the name, it just slipped my mind. I'll try harder not to let it happen again. Ok now I'm going to let you go."

Dash let him go and turned him around. What he saw shocked him. Tears were running down Danny's cheeks, and his eyes were glazed over, as if he were miles away. As Danny backed away Dash could hear him pleading piteously over and over again. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll be good. I'm sorry. Please!"

Dash could only watch in shock as Danny sunk down against the wall, tucking his knees up under his chin. Dash slowly approached the shaking boy, talking in a soft, soothing voice the whole time. "I'm sorry Danny. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, it's ok. I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you again. Please you have to believe me." Dash was now eye level with him.

Danny's eyes slowly cleared and he was able to focus on Dash's face. He let his legs relax as Dash sat down next to him. Dash carefully put an arm around Danny's shoulder saying, "Are you ok now? I didn't mean to upset you. I just can't afford that many detentions." Without realizing it, Danny had laid his head on Dash's shoulder. This was the first time in months some one touched him without hurting him. Danny slowly nodded his head, to indicate that he was all right now.

Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer peaked through the door to make sure they were still alive. Seeing them sitting together on the floor, Lancer turned and walked quietly away, a small smile on his lips. He was positive that they wouldn't be killing each other. Atleast not anytime soon.

Danny finally calmed down enough to realize that he was, for lack of a better word, snuggling with another mans. And not just any man, no this was the captain of the football team, Mister popularity himself. Danny raised his head until he was staring strait into those beautiful sky blue eyes. 'Wow' was the only clear thought going through his mind. Little did he know that Dash was having a very similar thought about Danny's own icy blue eyes.

Dash put a hand on the back of Danny's neck and softly touched their lips together briefly before kissing Danny firmly. Dash was alittle surprised to feel Danny's tongue run over his lips, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. Minutes passed in pure bliss, before the lack of Oxygen forced them to pull apart..

Lancer chose that moment to reenter the room. Dash and Danny were instantly on there feet. "Well, it seems that you two have worked something out. I hope you can remember that tomorrow at school." Mr. Lancer said, trying to keep a strait face.

Both boys nodded and replied 'Yes Sir' "Good, then your detention is over. You're free to go." After gabbing there books they both walked out of the room together. Once they were out side, Dash grabbed Danny's books and tossed them on the ground before pinning Danny against the wall, and proceeded to continue what they had started in Lancer's classroom. M inutes flew by as they explored each others mouths. They finally ended the kiss, gasping for air.

"I better head home. I'm going to be in enough trouble when I come home late." Danny told Dash. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." Danny started to push away from the wall when Dash grabbed his chin softly and kissed him very gently on his already bruised lips. "I will see you tomorrow, and hopefully every day for a long long time." Danny smiled and said softly, "I think I might love you." With a small laugh, Danny grabbed his books and headed for home. He didn't notice the hope that shone in Dash's eyes. Some one who loved him for him. That might be nice.

Danny took off running, feeling happier and lighter than he had felt since…he couldn't remember when. He was so giddy that he didn't notice his father sitting in a parked car, close to the school entrance, where He and Dash had just been. Then again, he didn't know yet that Jack had crashed the Ghost Assault Vehicle earlier when he was drunk.

Danny slowed to a walk about a block from home. He had to work really hard to get the grin off his face. When he opened the front do he expected to get yelled at or possibly even hit. What he didn't expect was complete silence. No one was home. After checking the kitchen, Danny found the note his 'Master' had left.

Slave,

Went out with an old friend. Be home late. No dinner for you tonight. Go to bed.

Pleasant Dreams.

A cold chill ran down Danny's back as he tossed the note in the trash. Slowly climbing the stairs, Danny fought the urge to turn and run away as fast and as far as he could. He knew he had know where else to go. Instead, he entered his 'room' and undressed to his boxers before collapsing on his bed. He fell asleep thinking about sky blue eyes and soft, sweet kisses.

* * *

Please review. I love those short little notes saying I did good. or bad. or ok. Next chapter is written just not typed yet. 


End file.
